The British Circle
Prologue "They have failed," Alice whispers. "The elders have failed at protecting us." Suddenly, the front door opens and wind rushes in their faces. Men in dark suits with knives and spheres walk in and stare at them. "We have to go!" Alice yells at Kate. Kate looks at the men and focuses on them. It isn't long until they all fall down. Alice grabs Kate and they run out of the dorm. In the hall, Kate pulls the fire alarm. Suddenly, screaming girls come running out of their cabins. "How could you fail us?" Alice suddenly yells. She's a psychic, Kate remembers. She's probably having a psychic conversation with them. "Kate," Alice suddenly begins to talk to Kate. "Gather the rest of the circle. Someone's attacking the school." Kate runs down the hall, screaming every name she knows. Suddenly, a hand grabs Kate and pulls her into the janitor's closet. "Kate?" Alice wonders. She runs down the hall. "Kate!" The hand grabs Alice too, but Alice's mark always protects her. "No! No!" she screams. "I have a family to protect! No!" She kicks the hand, revealing a man wearing a cloak. "No!" She runs down the hall and through the exit. Men in dark suits corner her eventually. "Well, well, well," the man in the cloak says. "Looks like we have a rogue. Kill her." "No!" Alice screams for her life as a sharp blade stabs through her heart - the one and only way to kill half psychic half witch. "My daughter won't survive on her own. The vampires, the werewolves, every living creature will go to her for her blood! You fools have destroyed everything!" Chapter One "Help!" I screamed as I snapped open my eyes. I had the dream again. The dream about me... "Charlotte," an extremely familiar voice yells. "You'll be late for school again." Linda, our maid, walked in and gave a depressed sigh as she saw me. "You're still in your PJs. Get ready, I'm driving you." She walked out in an annoyed position. I gently got off my bed and grabbed my phone. 3 texts from Maddison, 5 calls from Dana. I dialed Eileen's number instead. "Hello?" I asked as I put on my black leotard. "Charlotte!" Eileen screamed through the phone. "Where the heck have you been? The circle needs you. Like, right now." "Eileen, I have better things to do. Like practice my ballet..." "You know you hate doing that. Why do you even go to that school?" "Look Eileen, I need to get away from the circle." "You can't. We're bound." "Exactly." I hung up and hid my phone in my bag. I put on a white skirt and got my backpack. "Linda! I'm ready!" "So, as you can see, you need the leg to be straight at all times..." Ms. Parker usually spent most of class talking about the importantance of a straight leg. My phone vibrated. I checked it. 5 more texts from Madison, 2 from Eileen, 2 from Dana. This time I actually checked them. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ MADISON, MAY 1ST, 6:01 PM Charlotte! You cannot just leave like that! We need you! MADDISON, MAY 1ST, 6:04 PM We're unbinding the circle! We need you! MADISON, MAY 1ST, 7:02 PM I know where you live! I can still get to you! MADDISON, MAY 2ND, 8:01 AM This is not Maddison. It's Jacqueline. The psychic. MADDISON, MAY 2ND, 8:09 AM The circle needs you Charlotte. - Jacqueline EILEEN, MAY 5TH, 8:20 AM Charlotte! Jacqueline says that you will face great danger! EILEEN, MAY 5TH 8:29 AM You have to get yourself away from the academy now! DANA, MAY 5TH 8:30 AM You have to run! DANA, MAY 5TH 8:31 AM Run! _______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Miss Carver!" Ms. Parker suddenly snapped at me. "Care to show us what you are looking at? I suppose it's about the circle." She smiled wickedly. I remembered Eileen and Dana's text messages: "You will face great danger! Run!" What did it mean? "So, are they dead yet? Those worthless little witches never die, do they?" Ms. Parker walked closer to me. "You, however-" She grabbed my neck. "-you aren't worthless. You, in fact, have more potential then the world." She opened her mouth and out appeared fangs. I screamed and ducked from the bite she was about to give me. Suddenly, Dana, Eileen, Maddison, Taylor, Fawn and Jacqueline ran in. "No!" Ms. Parker screamed. "Stay away from me!" I yelled at her. I nervously glanced at all the students, who were unable to see all of this because of Jacqueline's powers. Ms. Parker walked towards me as I ran to the corner of the room. "Stupid!" I hissed as I ran into a closet and didn't close the door. Ms. Parker walked into the closet and closed the door. "If you bite me, I will bite you." "I'm a vampire idiot," Ms. Parker teased. "You aren't." "Neither are you!" I screamed. I focused on Ms. Parker with all my might. Slowly, her fangs sank back into her teeth and the paleness of her face disappeared. "What have you done?!" she cried in pain. "No! I-I'm mortal!" She sunk down to the floor and cried. I walked out of the closet and looked at my friends. "Thank god you are alive!" Eileen cheered. She ran to me and hugged me. "Now, we have to get back to the cabin. You have to meet Jacqueline's sister." "Where's Scarlett?" I asked her. "Oh, Scarlett..." Eileen thought. "Well, we thought she'd be a bit of trouble..." "I want to see my twin sister, Eileen. Where is she?" Chapter Two "She's in a what?" I gaped. "She's in a coma..." Eileen replied while playing with her fingers. "How can she be in a coma?!" I grabbed a rock and aimed at the back of a student's head. "Charlotte!" Eileen screeched. She grabbed my arm. The student I hit turned around to look at us. "Hey," he asked, "where's Ms. Parker?" "Uh..." I thought. "Close your eyes and don't look back!" He shut his eyes so tight he began yelping. "Let's go, now!" Eileen warned me. I closed my eyes. I could see all the students and teachers chasing us down the hall if we didn't get out of their soon. So we ran out of the classroom, down the hall, and outside into the fresh air. Fawn stared me down, her red hair and smiling eyes looking fuller and fuller each time I saw her. I glanced around. Everybody had changed. Taylor's hair was light brown instead of light red, Jacqueline had dyed her hair dark purple, Eileen's face had become more oval, Dana's hair was dark brown, so she was officially a brunette, and Maddison's hair was black. Had I really been gone that long? "Your hair!" Fawn shrieked. "It's black!" "I guess..." I sighed. "Your's is...red. Not ginger anymore." "I know!" Fawn yelled. "I got a mani pedi and dyed my hair a bit. Then I got a boob job-" "That doesn't matter," Jacqueline interuppted. "What matters is that we need to get to the cabin. Charlotte needs to talk to Nora." "Nora?" I asked. "Who is Nora?" "That doesn't-" She paused. "It does actually. She's my sister. She has telepathy and telekenisis as well as being a psychic." "Did you guys plan this out for me?" "Kinda." "Wow. What's going on? Why did Ms. Parker try sucking my blood?" "It's all in your dream, Charlotte." "Huh?" "In your dream! About your mother Alice! Remember her warning!" "Warning?"